kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
All That Matters
is a puzzle platformer where you switch between controlling five different playable characters on the same level. The goal is to get all characters to the exit on each level. The game received sponsorship from Kongregate. __TOC__ Gameplay The game starts with an intro from Walter Greer, who laments about the passage of time and how the distance between him and his family keeps growing and asks the player to join him in 'getting his family back'. You can control up to 5 characters in each level (switch between them with 1-5 keys): Walter, his wife Sydney, the baby Toby, his son Billy and his dad Mr. Greer. Each has their own method of control, so some can reach areas where others can't and open up doors for them. The goal on each level is to guide all five family members to the exit. Complete all 25 main levels to unlock the outro, which reveals what brought on this revelation and what really is all that matters. Memories These are the achievements that can be unlocked, which have a small hexagonal shape at the bottom right which signifies its difficulty (presented with the number of stripes, a six-sided star or a diamond). *Patient - Don't skip the intro. (1 stripe) *Die Easy - Die 3 times in the same level. (1 stripe) *Not Again - Die 6 times in the same level. (2 stripes) *Insanity - Die 10 times in the same level. (3 stripes) *Swinging - Swing on a chain for 10 seconds. (1 stripe) *Just Beat It - Beat level 1. (1 stripe) *Piece of Cake - Beat level 6. (2 stripes) *Interesting - Beat level 12. (3 stripes) *Success - Beat level 18. (star) *Waking Up - Beat level 25. (diamond) *Da da - Meet Toby, your baby. (1 stripe) *Adolescence - Meet Billy, your son. (2 stripes) *My Woman - Meet Sydney, your honey. (3 stripes) *Old & Wise - Meet the Mr. Greer, your dad. (star) *Acrobatic - Dodge 25 seekers. (2 stripes) *Leader - Get 10 family members into the portal. (1 stripe) *Saver - Get 25 family members into the portal. (2 stripes) *Lover - Get 50 family members into the portal. (3 stripes) *Believe - Don't touch anything for 10 seconds. (2 stripes) *??? - Get shot by laser 100 times. () *UBO - Get killed by a bomb 10 times. (2 stripes) *Broken - Collect a total of 15 hearts. (1 stripe) *Fixed - Collect a total of 75 hearts. (2 stripes) *Warming Up - Play the game for 10 minutes. (1 stripe) *Thumbs Up - Play the game for 30 minutes. (3 stripes) *Fan Boy - Play the game for an hour. (diamond) *Ouch - Die by spikes or fire traps 10 times. (1 stripe) *Freeeedoooommm - Manage to get out of the bounds for 5 times. (2 stripes) *Curious - Find out who made the game. (1 stripe) *Debugging - Get a warning in share panel. (2 stripes) be done by not entering a name when sharing a level from the Editor. *Famous - Test a level you've created. (3 stripes) *Newborn - Collect 15 hearts in Toby's Dream bonus level. (1 stripe) *Crawler - Collect 30 hearts in Toby's Dream bonus level. (3 stripes) *??? - Collect 45 hearts in Toby's Dream bonus level. () *??? - Collect 15 hearts in Billy's Adventure bonus level. () *??? - Collect 30 hearts in Billy's Adventure bonus level. () *??? - Collect 45 hearts in Billy's Adventure bonus level. () *??? - Collect 15 hearts in Elder Rolls bonus level. () *??? - Collect 30 hearts in Elder Rolls bonus level. () *??? - Collect 45 hearts in Elder Rolls bonus level. () Trivia *This game has Shared Content. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/sihirbaz/all-that-matters |descrip = Collect 15 hearts in Toby's minigame }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/sihirbaz/all-that-matters |descrip = Complete all 25 levels }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/sihirbaz/all-that-matters |descrip = Collect all 75 hearts }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges